BSR Summary The Biostatistics Shared Resource plays a major role in collaborative efforts and project leadership across the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center and provides SKCC investigators with high-quality biostatistics support, and advises, educates, supports and collaborates with SKCC investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of cancer-related population, clinical, translational, and basic science research. The facility was founded in 1994 and has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 2001. The BSR provides support at all levels of investigation, from initial concept to publication of results. The BSR provides: 1) Expertise regarding study design (validity of design, feasibility of objectives, sample size, study duration, and planned analyses); 2) Recommendations for staffing (data management and analysis support); 3) Development of grant applications; statistical analysis; and 4) Preparation of reports and manuscripts. The BSR ensures that state-of-the-art statistical methodologies are identified and used as appropriate in SKCC research and develops new statistical methods when applicable. The overarching aims of BSR are to: 1) Collaborate with SKCC scientists in the design, conduct, and analysis of cancer-related population, clinical, translational, and basic science; 2) Ensure that study designs, monitoring, and analyses use state-of-the-art statistical methods; 3) Coordinate with other SKCC Shared Resources, particularly MetaOmics, Translational Pathology, and Flow Cytometry, on behalf of Shared Resources users to efficiently and effectively support larger-scale projects. During the project period, additional equipment purchases were made to address SKCC member needs, and an analysis of the current supply and demand for biostatistics capabilities in the Philadelphia region was completed, resulting in an updated pricing structure for the Shared Resource.